InuYasha:Battle of the Heavens
by F.S.H.S
Summary: Revelation Chapter one verse 18 says:I am he that liveth, and was dead and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen and have the keys of hell and of death:Demons,spirits,hell and evil run rampant in feudal Japan.Meet Hiroshi Higurashi,Kagome's cousin and a
1. Prologue:Visions and Prelude to Darkness

**Author's Note:This Inuyasha isnt your normal Inuyasha,but nonetheless,I hope you can enjoy this one as much as any other normal inuyasha fanfic.Hopefully the only thing will anyone in this story is maybe the mistakes I make in my typing.Thank You and have a nice day!Please review**

**Prologue:Visions and Prelude to Darkness**

Kagome Speaking:Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi,I am a 15 year old girl from Japan.I live in The Higurashi shrine and near it is a huge tree which had a history.One Day I went in one of the small shrines and was taken into a well by a demon and went into the Feudal era.There I found out that a jewel was inside my body and demons were after it.Accidentally I broke it into many pieces and met a dog demon named Inuyasha who is half demon half human and seeks the jewel to become full demon.Now I seek the jewel and met many friends like Miroku THe Houshi who has a hole in his hand.Sango The Taijiya and Shippou the fox demon.We all now seek the jewel to prevent one demon named Naraku to becoming full demon.After the day I first went back in time,my life will never be the same...

Hiroshi Higurashi Speaks:Hello my name is Hiroshi Higurashi,I am a Japanese American living and I am 17 years old in San Francisco.My family was born in Japan but yet my father and mother moved to America and had me there.There I began to grow and one day something special happened in my life and after that day,my life will never be the same.I cant wait for the day I can meet my family back in Japan,especially Kagome and Souta...

A beautiful sunday morning,high in the 80s but not humid which made it feel like it was 70 degrees in San Francisco.In the home of Hiroshi Higurashi.The Living Room Television was off and everything was quiet.Until the moment of when a door opened near the hall of the living room.A lady came out in a black skirt with red roses all over it.She had black strap on shoes and a short sleeved shirt which went a little bit past the elbows.This lady had beautiful long brown hair and brown eyes.She smelled very good,having on perfume.So early?This was the mother of Hiroshi Higurashi.Her name was Harumi Higurashi.She slowly but firmly walked down the hall of her house,near the living room but at the end of a hall was another door.Knocking the door softly.She waited for an answer,but to no avail,putting her ear next to the door softly,she began to hear words which seemingly sound from a stereo system.All she heard was He Reigns!He Reigns! "Hiroshi!Hiroshi!You wanna be late?Your father is already there!Lets go!"She opened the door and saw Hiroshi,Hiroshi was dressed in a suit.He had a black tie,white button shirt,black vest and long black pants.He had black hair and brown eyes.When his mother had stepped in the room,Hiroshi looked as if he was stretching for his arms were stretched very wide."Its time,your Father is speaking today"Harumi said."Ok Mother,I am ready"They went down and outside the house.As they went inside their car,Harumi drove.Next to both of them on their sides in the car was two books.Each of the books cover name was 'Holy Bible'.They drove up to a place which seemed to be a type of church.There was a poster which explained their service of today.It said 'Welcome To Cross of Calvary Church!God Bless You!Today is youth service preached by Pastor Higurashi"They got out of the car after they parked.They both said hello to people and saying God bless them while they did.Then they began to go toward the alter of the church and they did worship music followed by people jumping around.

Later during the day...

After the music playing.A man came up toward the middle of the alter in the front of where everyone within the church can see him"God Bless Everyone today!"this man said followed from the church saying"Amen" "Well you know me I am Pastor Gonzales and Im not speaking today but I want to introduce the guest speaker for today.He has been so blessed by God and God is using him and his family so immensely and we hope that today he can speak to not just the youth,but everyone in this church.Now to Pastor Higurashi..." Afterward a man slowly began to walk up to the alter,with black shiny shoes.Brown Long Pants,Brown Vest and A white button shirt with a blue tie.He had Black hair and black eyes.Holding a bible he put it on the pedastal.He began to speak and said a verse from the bible "John Chapter Eight Verse Twelve says:When Jesus spoke to the people he said 'I am the light of this world whoever follows me will never walk in darkness,but will have the light of life. Please keep this in your head for later as we go to the book of Ephesians Chapter Six Verse ten through 13.When you get it say Amen" He said,afterward there was a silence,but the silence was not long for the silence was broke by a stern Amen."These verses,I dont need to read them,you can read them while I speak,but I'll give you a summary of it.It speaks about spiritualism.God speaks to us about the spirit world and how the spirit world is full of wicked things.In these times,demons roam the spirit world very freely and there is a constant spiritual battle between Demons and Angels of God.But How can followers of Christ stand in all of this..?How can we prevent from being casualties of this tremense and powerful war?Lets look at verse thirteen which says 'Take up the whole armor of God that you may be able to withstand in the evil day and having done all to stand' "

Later during the service

"I am making an alter call,if anyone is going under demonic oppression or feel they are under attacks from the enemy or just want to feel the presence of God,come up and let us pray for you.If I may ask for the pastors come and help pray for the people coming up for prayer..?"Said Pastor Higurashi,then soon after,the altar was filled with about 20 people.One of them was strangely Hiroshi Higurashi.He had never been under demonic oppression.Never the matter,he was the last person the pastors prayed for.All of them began to circle Hiroshi and his father was in the circle aswell.Many utterments of outloud prayer began to be heard as the congregation of the church would utter Praise the lord and Thank You Jesus or just utter in tongues.Then Pastor Higurashi put a hand over his son and the people praying would begin to utter when soon a man went up to the altar and played soft piano music.Soon Hiroshi Higurashi began crying and then suddenly,he began shaking then fell "Fire of the Holy Ghost,fire,of the holy ghost,fire,fire,fire of the holy ghost!"Said His faher right after his son fell to the floor,suddenly knocked out when soon his father began speaking again "Oh hosholo bokonashilohona...thank you Jesus...Halobokinoshota..."After the whole praying and the holy spirit filling the church with his presence.Pastor Higurahsi brought his son with him after he was slain by the Holy Spirit.He held Hiroshi with one arm and spoke into the microphone."Before this service God spoke to me and he gave me the verse which I said earlier, "Whoever follows me will never walk in darkness but will have the light of life." God spoke to me saying that my Son will face trials and tribulations spoken today about the spirit world.Stuff that the average christian does not go through.I ask that you pray for my family from this day forward for the Armor of God.

Later that night...

Hiroshi had went home,what a spiritually filled day.He was very tired.God had spoken him and he was in communion with Jesus.God had asked him earlier during the week if he would want to endure trials and tribulations that would make God use him to bring more people to the light of life of Jesus Christ.Hiroshi had answered with a yes.While he was coming home,with his family he had his CD Player in the back of the car and was listening to Nicky Cruz Outreach CD.It inspired him greatly.He was so hype that he wondered what kind of situation he would be in or what kind of tribulation he would be put through so that people may be used to know Jesus.All Jesus said to him in his heart was "Peace Be still My Child,read my word and prepare..."Later that night Hiroshi was reading the Bible and praying before he went to sleep.When he had went to sleep he had a dream,more like a vision.

The Vision:The Throne Judgment of God

Hiroshi was in a throne room which was full of light and many people was there.There were people that looked like angels.Many of the Angels had wings and some did not.One of the Angels brought a man who looked like a monk towards the throne.When he saw the man a person spoke to him saying"This is the throne room of Judgment.Many people are judged based on their works and based on Confessing me as their lord and Savior of thier life." A Loud voice said in the room "Begin Judgment!Open the book of his life!" The monk seemed scared,he didnt show it but,by the way he held his staff and how it was shaking a bit.It must've been that he was scared."Lord this man's name is Miroku,during the time he was alive he had a curse upon him and was a monk that did many bad deeds.He was a false prophet that claimed to be a religious man,but in fact stole money from innocent people and foolish kings of lands and lord of lands.He also lusted after many women.Though he used the curse which was a hole in his hand to some good deeds..." Then later on An Angel brought forth a woman who had a huge boomerang with a gas mask over her face.'Begin Judgment!"Said the loud voice.Suddenly Hiroshi as he stood beside a spirit which was Jesus and the soul of a child who was clothed in white.His face seemed so bright but began to turn sober.Jesus asked him "What is wrong my child..?" The child looked at Jesus and said "That is my sister,Sango..." As Hiroshi began to look at the Judgment the angel began to speak to God "Father!This one's name is Sango and she had been a slayer of demons while she was in the Earth.She had done good things but at the same time she was very sad while most of the time on Earth after demons attacked and killed her family..."The other part of the vision is when a demon was held in chains by one angel with muscles.He brought him before God "What Blasphemy of demonic power is this?Who is this demon...?" Said The Lord.The Angel spoke to him saying"This Demon was the spirit of the unholy alliance of Satan.He was the Beast of The Earth during the end days.Before that,he was known as Naraku" Naraku had broken free of the chains and soon he laughed.When he turned into his demon form,wood tentacles surrounded and showed up around his body."This will soon be my kingdom!" Then suddenly before he could say anything a bright light shined upon him "ugh."said Naraku as his tentacles went toward the ground and soon he lowered his head"Send this one to the lake of fire!"Said God as soon Jesus looked at him and the dream stopped as The Throne room began fading away in Hiroshi's dream and he began to go onto another Vision

The Second Vision:The Battle

The Next Vision,Hiroshi looked at himself.He was in armor.He had a gold breat plate,holding a shield which had three colors.Red Blue and Green,and on the cover of the shield was a lion.He had Gold boots and me Metal sleeves.He had a golden sash and a metal Sheathe.Looking at himself he was in shock."Whoa where am I!"he said and then suddenly one voice said in his heart was"Peace be still my child..."Suddenly a big wave of darkness came toward him.After the wave of darkness.He would look and see a crazed demon with white hair and bloody claws,he was hunched and his eyes were filled with rage and he had long red baggy pants and dog ears.He was right in front of him.the Vision ended when he was going to attack.Suddenly Hiroshi began shaking in his bed when his mother was moving him"Hiroshi,wake up,wake up Hiroshi.Its The first of July.Its time for you to go Visit Japan..."Hiroshi slowly pulled the cover over him.He was so hot he was sweating.Looking at his mother he spoke in a groany voice"Aww..but let me get a few more minutes..." "No...we have to be in the airport soon...dont you want to Visit your family...?" said his mother. "Yes I do,I cant wait till I visit Kagome and Souta,I wanna see how they are doing..."

**The End Of Prologue**

**Author's Note:I know this may have been a weak beginning,but I just want to know what are your ideas.The reason why Im mixing Inuyasha with this is one day I saw Kikyou talking to Inuyasha while Kagome was stuck to a tree by spirits and Kikyou tried to take Inuyasha to hell.Then I thought "If there's hell,where is heaven?And if there are demons,whats up with Angels of God?"So I decided to put Inuyasha with christianity.It will get much better soon I promise.**


	2. Chapter One:The Beginning

**Author's Note:You may have noticed by now that this is an Inuyasha mixed with Jesus Christ and Christianity in it.So Far hopefully isnt offended by the idea,but offended by my story writing,hahaha.Anyways here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter One:The Beginning**

Hiroshi had just woke up.Staring up into white ceiling.He thought to himself,how was he going to get out of bed today?He felt so tired!Yawning loudly before getting up and putting his feet on the floor he would think about the things he would do in Japan.He missed Japan so much.He loved hanging with his family over at the Higurashi shrine.It has been over three years.Much has changed in their lives he thought to himself.He also knew that during those years,he went through much changes aswell.He remembered the first day he accepted christ as his personal savior a week after he left Japan.That changed his life forever.He cried his heart out,his face was so red and breathed heavily.For some reason this thought came strongly in his head.Going to brush his teeth he would imagine how much Kagome,Souta had grown.He also missed his Aunt and his Grandfather.Then something came into his mind.How would they accept himself now that he has different beliefs?He shrugged it off and then used listerine and took a shower.After the shower he began to pack things for the few month visit.As he packed,he packed a few regular necessities.Clothing,brush,soap and other regular necessities he may need.He packed different type of clothing.Clothing seemingly looking like suits,but the rest were semi loose pants and very loose fitting shirts.Then he began to pack books.He packed many books.Though one book that caught his eye was the one he didnt read yet.It was called "He Came To Set The Captives Free" By Rebecca Brown."He stared into the book cover.The book cover shown a man in dark clothing in a pentagram with a candle on each pinticle and below the pentagram was a red arm.The arm was so muscular and he was holding chains which was holding the man in dark robes.But what seemed to have caught his eye was that the man in dark robes rose his arms to a light and from that light was a white hand which was covered in loose fitting robes.The hand of the white hand held a sword which broke the chain in two.His parents had called him

"Hiroshi! Its time to go!"

Before he got ready,he wondered why but something was telling him to go inside under his bed and take something.As his parents were calling him,so was this little voice telling him to go under his bed.When he did he had went and took out the only thing that was under the bed and then suddenly the voice said to him.

"My Child,pack this with you,you are going to need it"

He said as he looked at the sword sheathe and remembering it was the Saber Of Light he had recieved when he was in a camping service.He had done some camping and this camping service would reward anyone with this item when they completed a certain number of tasks.Of course this was a christian camp.He remembered the day he recieved the Saber Of Light from his camp commander.

"Hiroshi come on seriously"

Then he went into the car and his parents were there.Before they went they prayed to God.They prayed about guarding Hiroshi while he is there in Japan and let Hiroshi gain experience and learn and use it to grow in the Lord and for travelies mercies so that they may go to their destinations safely.Then they drove to the airport.Hiroshi went on the airplane and sat down.As he did he listened to many different people of worship music.

"Thank You Jesus,Praise You God,I love you so much my Lord..."

Said Hiroshi while he was listening to gospel music.Before he went to listen to Gospel music,he had read from his bible Psalm 3 verse 3 to 4 which said :But You O Lord,are a shield for me,My glory and the One who lifts up my head.I cried to the lord with my voice,And He Heard me from his holy Hill; Then God spoke to him in his heart:

"My child,there will be times coming soon when it may seem that I have left you but o dear child,that is when I will be so closer to you than you will ever notice"

He wondered.Then he looked at his new CD his mother had given him which was a CD By Byron Cage.She had told him that whenever he feels the time is right,to open it and listen to it.He sighed and went to sleep.Once again he had the vision of when he was in armor fighting a demon with white hair and with dog ears that looked sadistic.The first time he remembered the dream that he was just standing face to face with this demon.This time he was actually doing battle with this demon.He had swung his thick blade(Not the Saber Of Light).With might he had swung at the demon's face but the demon moved so swiftly and went to claw his face.Putting his shield up to block the attack,Hiroshi had blocked the attack and moved back a little bit.The wet blood of the claws of this demon flew everywhere as there was a clang of his claws against the metal of his shield.Hiroshi had kicked the demon backward and strangely the demon fell.The Demon got up and moved up again.Hiroshi had went to antcipate the Demon's attacks.As The Demon would move to his left,he would also turn to his left and swing his bladeat his arm.The demon yelled loudly and got on his knees in pain.Just when Hiroshi raised his arm to destroy the demon,the vision ended with a voice saying:

"Stop it please!Inuyasha!Sit Boy!"

Waking up he sighed

"What do these dreams mean my God?"

saying to God.He began to think about God and what he has done in his life,basically meditating when God said something to him.

"In Due time you will know but for now read the bible and study my word and prepare for war"

God had said to him.During the whole airplane trip afterward he just studied the word of God and had a good understanding of what God may want him to do.He only thought of it was spiritual battle in the house of the Higurashi Shrine as he would let them all know the Gospel of Jesus Christ.He sighed as he then while the listened to some christian music.Hiroshi loved hip hop and rock n roll so he listened to Nicky Cruz Outreach and Cross Movement,he also liked Sonic flood.Though he liked this stuff,he also liked to play sports.He was a very active child.He sighed wondering if he'll be active like he used to while he will be in Japan.

In Sengoku Jidai

"Kagome what you doin!"

Inuyasha scoffed as he had his arms crossed.His dog ears moved.Kagome was putting some liquid to clean his cuts and put bandages on him.Inuyasha hated the fact that Kagome would help out Kouga.What the hell!He thought.Kagome doesnt care about him the way he does to Kouga,in fact she doesnt!She lets Miroku fix his damages to his body.As Inuyasha began thinking to himself about his anger for Kagome which of course would be short lived and his hatred for Kouga,he began to wonder where is Miroku at?Sango is out getting firewood for the coming night and speak of the devil!Sango had came with Firewood!She came in the little hut with firewod and dropped it on the floor.She stretched out and looked at Kirara.Shippou was knocked out sleeping while Kouga would be on the floor sleeping.Kagome then later on sat on the floor with her arms crossed.

"Why do I feel like I am forgetting something...?"

Kagome said to herself.Something was missing with her and she couldnt put her finger on it.Miroku later came and began putting on those Japanese papers with the Kanji writing which would protect them from demonic attacks.Hopefully it would be strong enough to protect them from Naraku's attacks.They were exhausted and weak from another one of the scuffles they had with him.Kouga and Inuyasha had faced off with Naraku while Miroku and Sango dealt with Kagura and Kanna.The battle was fierce and it seemed that if not for the work of Kikyou,they would've not survived.Miroku looked to Inuyasha

"I saw one of Naraku's insects flying about"spoke Miroku

"Bah,doesnt he give up?The fool..."

Inuyasha said angrily.Though he wasnt really hurt much,he was just hit by Naraku's tentacle's and it made marks on his skin which could be seen because his shirt was off,but other than that he was very much tiredbecause he had dealt with Sesshoumaru and he was on his feet.Though they did both not get hurt,Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had moved much.If not for Rin,the battle could've gotten more fiercer than that.Sango looked at Miroku

"You think we'll be able to press on soon?"

"I dont think so,Inuyasha needs to rest while Kouga is poisoned.We cant take the risk."

Miroku had replied.Then without warning Kagome got up.

"Oh My Gosh!I need to go back home!"

Then she remembered that day she promised her mother and Souta she'll be back to welcome Hiroshi and help him out with his stay.

"Mom is so going to kill me!"

She remebered back that day when she was sitting in a chair with her mom in her house and saying she promised to come back to see Hiroshi and catch up with him.As she remembered this day,she went towards her huge big backpack and put it over her back with a soft grunt.As she did Inuyasha looked at her

"And Where are you going...?"

Kagome completely ignoring Inuyasha "Sango could I use Kirara to go back to the well?"

Sango replied with a yes while a sweatdrop went down Inuyasha's cheek

"Hey Kagome!Where the hell your going!"

He yelled and Kagome looked back at him

"I got something very important to do! I promised my mother I'd do something bye Inuyasha! Miroku,Sango,take care of Kouga please!"

As she ran out the door with Kirara,Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.When he did,the necklace on his neck glowed brightly as Kagome had said Sit Boy!

"Uuuuough!"

Inuyasha said while Kagome flied into the sky with Kirara.

"I wonder what Kagome has to do back in her time.."

As Kagome rushed into the air she would begin to mutter things such as "Oh no" and "Im so dead!"Then she sighed softly.The air hitting her face softly,she closed her eyes for a second then opened it in unison with a soft smile.Kirara was moving swiftly and withint 23 minutes time,Kagome reached the well.Going in the well and back to her time to the modern era,she climbed up and she got out of the well with her grandfather and her brother waiting for her.Souta speak saying

"Hey Kagome!What happened!You know today is the day Hiroshi comes to visit us!"

"I know Souta!Lets go!Where's mom?"

"She's in the car,Grandpa,you'll be o.k?"

"Yes,I'll be fine,dont worry about me."

Kagome had dropped her bags at the entrance of the well shrine and they ran down the stairs.Getting in the car they drove.Kagome sat in the front seat and Souta in the back.Kagome's mom started speaking while driving.

"Hiroshi is going to be here for two months.I spoke with your uncle and aunt and agreed with Hiroshi to stay the summer here.So for now,Hiroshi is going to stay in the guest room.Souta,I dont think Hiroshi would be interested in the things you like so please,refrain from showing him your interests..ok?"

"Aw but mom!Last time Hiroshi came we had loads of fun!"Groaned Souta.

"I dont know if things have changed.Only show him your stuff if he is interested and asks..ok...?And You Kagome,your going to show your cousin around...are you...?"

Kagome was in a deep pickle.Hiroshi came to visit and she remembered another part of her promise,she'll show Hiroshi around!How was she supposed to do this while she had to help Inuyasha and friends looking for the Shikon no Tama..?

"Yea mom.."

She smiled.Turning toward the window her expression turned to a worried type face.She shook her head.Hiroshi is family she thought!They had arrived at the airplane.Looking around they wondered if the airplane had arrived.They did not see Hiroshi.Looking they began to speak to a airplane stewardess.Asking if a certain airplane had landed already.The lady had answered yes.Kagome and her mother turned around while Souta stayed still,Souta had seen Hiroshi and was about to say something,but Hiroshi put his left index finger over his lips,indicating not to make a sound.Going close to Kagome and his mother while they were still wondering where Hiroshi was in the crowd,a deep "hey" was heard by Kagome and his mother.It was Hiroshi and he had touched Kagome's right shoulder.Jumping up she was scared and yelled.Looking back she was about to call out Inuyasha but saw Hiroshi and sigh in relief.

"Hiroshi!How could you?"

"Hey,Im sorry I couldnt resist!"

Hiroshi said while laughing softly.Kagome looked at Hiroshi while they were walking towards their car and noticed something different about him,he had this bright smile that was so different than any other bright smile.Carrying his bags Hirosho had went in the car and sat in the back with Souta after packing his bags in the trunk.Souta was playing a game while Kagome and his mother spoke.Hiroshi looked at the game screen and he still continued with his soft smile.

"Hey Souta,what ya playing...?"asked Hiroshi

"Im playing a fighting game,wanna try...?"said Souta

"sure"

Hiroshi took the game and started playing.At first his eyes was casual,then soon his eyes began to soon concentrate more and his eyes got more interacted with the game.Then hearing a noise which indicated his loss he raised his hands a little bit.

"Aw darn it!Oh well...Here you go Souta,you got more games like that at home...?"

"Yea!You wanna play sometime?"Souta said.

"yea sure,sometime soon"

Souta's face lit up quickly and he smiled so greatly.Hiroshi looked forward and saw Kagome and his mother then looked to his left and saw the scenery.Suddenly the car stopped and then they reached at their house.Carrying his stuff,Hiroshi would sweat softly while walking the stairs.

"Huh,man I forgot how much of a workout this is,I think Im losing 2 pounds every step I take,that isnt good.I dont want to be just skin and bones!"

Hiroshi was not skinny,but he wasnt fat.He was medium build.Around Hojo's weight.As They went inside the shrine,Hiroshi had seen his grandfather and smiled.

"Hey Grandpops!How are you..?"

His grandfather coughed and looked at Hiroshi and then he looked at Kagome.Kagome showed Hiroshi around the house.Then later during the day Hiroshi would set up in his guest room.Deciding that since she's going to stay home for a little bit,she decided,not relax?As Hiroshi would set up in his room,she took a bubble bath.As Hiroshi set up,he looked at the whole room.Then remembering something he had read,he would then get oil and put a little bit of it on a piece of the wall on each side of the room while he prayed and asking Jesus to seal it with his blood and to keep it holy and sanctify it unto him.There was a sweet peace and stillness in his room.During the night he played games with Souta and spoke with him.They spoke about school,video games and just day by day life.

"Hey Hiroshi,you dont feel like you have to spend time with me..do you...?"

"No I dont feel like I have to,I want to."

"Hey Hiroshi,thanks sometimes I feel alone playing my games and stuff.Spending this time with you makes me feel good."

"Hey Souta,your not alone.Your mother is here with you,you got your grandfather and you got Kagome.For a time you have me to talk to.But you know who is always with you Souta..?"

"No who..?"

"Jesus Christ,he loves you man..."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiroshi.

"He's like a friend who sticks closer than a brother,and even if you dont know him,he knows you Souta"

Hiroshi said with a soft smile.It seemed a little bit too late and Hiroshi sighed.He talked a bit more with Souta,saying he wanted to go to sleep and he would see him tomorrow.Next Morning,after Hiroshi had took a shower,and cleaned himself up,Kagome went to him.

"Hey you ready to go out today..?"

"What you mean..?"asked Hiroshi

"Well,I want to show you around..Japan,its been so long that you've around here that there have been changes so let me show you around."

Kagome and Hiroshi went out,they seen different shrines in Japan.Hiroshi and Kagome had taken pictures.Many faces were shown in the pictures.Leaving the place they laughed and Hiroshi visited many places with Kagome.Going past Kagome's school she had seen her friends with Hiroshi.They went into a circle together as they saw Hiroshi and Kagome together.Hiroshi looked at them weirdly.

"Kagome,do you know those people..?"

"They are my friends..."

Kagome said with a sigh.

"Im not going out with him!He's my cousin!Im showing him around!"

Kagome said and soon they went to both Kagome and Hiroshi,they spoke about Hiroshi and things going around in the school and wondered why she was missing some school.Suddenly Houjo came.

"Hi Kagome..how are you..?"

"Umm...hi Houjo..."

Kagome said then Houjo looked at Hiroshi and Hiroshi smiled softly with his eyes closed and he chuckled softly and his left hand was behind his head.

"Houjo,this is Hiroshi,my cousin"

"Oh hey,I thought you were Kagome's boyfriend or something,how are you?Im Houjo"

"And I am Hiroshi,nice to meet you,God Bless you"

They shook hands and then nodded his head when Hiroshi had said God Bless You.Leaving then,it was sunset and Kagome and Hiroshi stared at eachother.Hiroshi noticed Kagome's backpack near the well shrine.

"Umm Kagome?Let me take this inside for you..."

Then suddenly within the backpack,a little glass jar holding a few Shikon no Tama shards were glowing.Hiroshi was surprised and then a spirit appeared.It seemed like a spirit of a demon.It looked female with fangs and claws and was in the dress of a shrine maiden like Kikyou.It spoke suddenly saying

"Ah yes,a piece of the shikon no tama shard.If I can get them all I can manifest into physical manifestation..."

Hiroshi moved backward as the shard was taken by the spirit and looked at Kagome

"Shikon No Tama shard..Kagome..?"

"Eh..."

She had only thought if Miroku was hear or Inuyasha was here,to help.But none of them was here.She went inside her backpack to get out her arrows when she heard Hiroshi speak and look up to him saying.

"Demon! Drop that item! It does not belong to you!What is your name?"

"You dare talk to me like that human?Who are you to think that you can talk to the Demon Muyaka like this?I will possess you and destroy you from the inside!"

As the spirit came close to Hiroshi.Hiroshi had put his palm forward saying

"Demon you will not hurt me or Kagome because I proclaim the shield of faith in the name of Jesus!I bind you in the name of Jesus!Leave now and do not come back!"

"You dare talk to me like this?I will return for that shard of the shikon no tama!"

The spirit left and then Kagome had his arrows out and Hiroshi looked at her.

"Kagome...whats going on?You wouldnt mind telling me...?"


	3. Chapter 2:Into the Past

**Author's Note:Hopefully someone has read this fanfiction by now,if not eh oh well.Good things come to those who wait.The good stuff is coming very soon!**

**Chapter Two:Into The Past...**

Kagome and Hiroshi was in Kagome's room,Kagome had told everything to Hiroshi.As they spoke during the night while the stars shined brightly,all Hiroshi would do would nod his head and sometimes say Hmm.Kagome spoke to him about the shikon shards and the whole story of feudal Japan and Inuyasha and companions.At the end,Hiroshi just looked at the Ground.

"Hiroshi is everything o.k. ?"

There was silence,all could be heard was crickets and since because of the silence,it sounded very loud.

"Could I join you back in time..Kagome..?I can take care of myself..."

Kagome thought about letting him go back in time.There were so many demons!She wouldnt want his cousin to go back in time and die.She would be in deep trouble!When she had spoke just then Inuyasha had came through the window and Hiroshi jumped up.

"Ack!What in good name..?"

"Kagome!What are you doing!We gotta go!" scoffed Inuyasha

Kagome closed her eyes in frustration.He actually had nerve to follow him back here!

"Inuyasha...my cousin came home...I promised my mother I'd show him around Japan.."

"Well then lets go!"

"But he wants to go with us..."

Inuyasha shook his head.Another human?He had sighed,the companionship with humans was getting bothersome.Humans much like Kagome.Being companions with Sango and Miroku was no problem,since they were helpful in battle.But this one he thought,looked useless!How much of a help could he be duriing times of fighting demons..?

"Well he needs to know that he will have to defend himself..."

"Inuyasha!Forgive him Hiroshi,he just is very fond of us people..."Kagome chuckled...

"I didnt unpack everything,so I could go with you guys.."

Inuyasha grunted.The battle with the shikon no tama shards began started heating up all of a sudden.With the arrival of the Band of Seven,then this new kid shows up and he's going to "help us".Inuyasha is getting inpatient with what is going on.More and more demons are showing up.More fighting,and now another human!He better have some supernatural power Inuyasha scoffed.I want to become a full demon! Inuyasha thought to himself

"Give me like 10 minutes...ok...?"

Hiroshi said as he got up,Inuyasha eyed him with his hands within his clothing arms crossed.Hiroshi left and with that Kagome began starting to pack and talk to Inuyasha.

"He's a real nice guy Inuyasha,give him a chance"

"There are no chances for nice guys where were headed Kagome"

"He Might be of some help to us Inuyasha,think of it.Someone can be of help without having powers to fight Demons.Everyone is not like you or Miroku or Sango,ya know"

10 minutes passed on and then soon 15,then 20.Inuyasha was mad,he was about go within the house to look for Hiroshi.Kagome went with Inuyasha,she did not want him to go out and start a riot while everyone is asleep.Walking within the halls in Kagome's House,Inuyasha began to hear a voice.His ears moved slightly and they saw Souta.

"Souta what are you doing awake?"Asked Kagome

"I heard noise and then I heard a little bit of music."

Rubbing his eyes he saw Inuyasha and his face lit up

"Hi Inuyasha!"Yelled Souta

"SHHH!I hear something" said Kagome

As Inuyasha,Kagome and Souta went near Hiroshi's room,they saw a shadowy figure which seemed to be on the ground on its knees.They found out eventually it was Hiroshi.There was a soft music playing quietly.

"Thank you Jesus,for everything!You have spoken to me tonight.I know that I may face something.But Lord as it is said in Psalm 23 -Even Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,I will fear no evil,for you are with me;your rod and your staff,they comfort me- Lord you have done so much in my life and I know you will continue to do more and I know there will be hard times,but with you Jesus,anything is possible"

A song was playing quietly.Kagome couldnt hear it but Inuyasha barely heard it aswell.All they could make out was "Here I am to Worship,Here I am to Bow Down..."

Afterward Hiroshi got up

"Well I gots to get a move on."

10 minutes later Inuyasha,Kagome and Hiroshi left the to the shrine and Souta was with them

"Hey um Hiroshi..?Will you be back to spend some time here...?"

"Of course I will buddy.."

The crickets cricketed loudly as Hiroshi put his hand ontop of Souta's head and began rubbing his head.A soft smile came from Hiroshi's lips.There was a stillness which was broken by Inuyasha's rudeness.

"HEY lets Go!"

Hiroshi picked up his bags and looked at Kagome holding her bags.He was a bit worried for his cousin.Walking toward the shrine,Hiroshi looked down at the bottom of the well.As Kagome went towards him and Inuyasha,she grabbed both of their arms and they went down the well.As they went down the well,the whole surrounding area became blue.Then it was dark again.Crickets were sounded once again.As Inuyasha helped Kagome up,Hiroshi climbed up the well with all his packages.It was dark,darker than Modern Japan.Of course there was no lights so he could barely see.Kagome pulled out a flashlight and they began walking toward the Kaede's village.As Inuyasha walked his ears moved up.

"Hiroshi,is your name..right..?What kind of help you think you can be..?"

Hiroshi twice and shook his head when Inuyasha was talking to him.

"Well I can cook,and I can be of help with cleaning and camp and stuff..."

Inuyasha grumped.Kagome cleared her throat towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha grumped again.As they went towards Kaede's village they stayed inside the hut for the night.

**Morning Time**

The sun was shining,hitting the ground with such powerful light and birds were chirping as people in the village went working.Hiroshi was looking around and he stretched.Inuyasha was in the hut with Kagome as Kaede was talking to them.Hiroshi was talking to God outside.Many people noticed him and stared at him and wondered what he was doing here.His attire was very different.He had black jeans and a blue t-shirt,nothing which the people of the village had seen.They wondered who he was.Remembering how Kagome first came to the village and found out that she was the reincarnation of Kikyou.The normal had went on,Hiroshi went for his dental hygiene while Kagome,Inuyasha and Kaede spoke.

"This Hiroshi is a relative of yours Kagome?"

"Yes Kaede,I know he can be of help.Inuyasha thinks differently"

"I say to Ye Inuyasha,you can get any help you must get,the struggle for the shikon no tama is getting harder and harder.More and more demons rise up."

"Yea I know,but we dont need a human Shippou!I seriously doubt he can even fight!"

As he said that,something had caught his eye,it was near Hiroshi's baggage.He noticed a sheathe.Going close to it Kagome yelled at him and told him not to touch Hiroshi's stuff.As they were talking,Hiroshi saw,Sango,Miroku,and Shippou on Kirara.His eyes fixated on them,he was in shock.All he thought was what kind of place he was in.Miroku,and Sango looked at Hiroshi and wondered who he was and a staring contest began.For a time there was a silence.As Kirara would land on the ground with a soft thump,Hiroshi stared at Sango,Miroku,and Shippou and vice versa.There was no glaring,just blank stares.As they stared at eachother,all of them would think.As Hiroshi "Who are they?"the group on Kirara thought the same of Hiroshi.Miroku came up with the guess that this man was from Kagome's time since his clothing seemed a little bit different from this time.Yet his clothing was way different.Inuyasha and Kagome came outside.

"Guys! He is a relative of mine,dont worry..."

After a brief moment of introducing everyone.Miroku and Sango got into conversation with Hiroshi,Hiroshi spoke to them about what happened in their past.As they converse with eachother Hiroshi would ask about the whole idea of the journey,they were looking for shards of the shikon no tama.That and they were all talking about to stop Naraku.As Hiroshi heard Naraku from Sango's story and Miroku's story and from what Miroku told Hiroshi about Inuyasha.Hearing the stories about Naraku and Kikyou and Kagome made Hiroshi slightly shiver.Hiroshi also spoke about things,though he never spoke about his 'religion' or Jesus Christ.As the sun began to show its orange glow to this side of the world,the Inuyasha group decided to push forward.Inuyasha was in front of everyone,Behind him was Kagome with Shippou on her shoulders and behind her was Sango and Miroku walking normally.Behind them was Kirara and Hiroshi.Hiroshi would walk and notice the many different things in the forest,as he would walk he would be talking to God in his mind.He was astonished being in a forest,let alone had gotten through the past in time.At Last it was night time.As they were in the forest a bunch of men on horses came up to them.

"Are Ye Inuyasha,the dog demon,Sango the Taijiya,Miroku the monk and the reincarnation of Kikyou named Kagome...?"

Inuyasha had moved up in front of the group.

"So what if we are?Whats it to ya?"

"We need of your assistance,our princess and her Father's castle is under demonic control,Our Lord has asked to look for you for he has heard of you.If you help us,your reward will be great."

Miroku smiled and moved up with a smile on his face.While Sango crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"We'll be happy to help a lady I mean erm fellow people in help."

As they followed them,they went to the castle.The castle was huge and somewhat similar to Naraku's castle.As All of them went in,Hiroshi couldnt help but feel a sudden darkness.His heart started beating quickly and a shiver went down to his heart.Then he felt an emptiness.It was such a feeling he couldnt help but feel.Speaking to the Princess's father who was the Lord of the castle,they found out his name was Lord Shinko.Lord Shinko had set up resting places for them all,while other people had set up a place for them to eat.But before they did,Miroku went to look at the Princess.She was in her bedroom sleeping,while he was in there,one of the horsemen came in.

"Her name is Miaka.She's been like this for some time now.Sometimes she wouldnt be here in the morning.She'd be outside near the castle laying somewhere."

Miroku just nodded.

"I need to prepare myself.I need to eat and relax before I perform the exorcism."

While speaking Hiroshi was just outside.As Miroku was about to leave the room Hiroshi's eyes opened as he turned his back and began walking just as if he just passed by.Miroku had spend his usual time with flirting with the ladies while Inuyasha didnt eat and wondering how he got into another situation like this.He hated such things like these.What he wanted to do was Kill Naraku,find Kikyou and get the shikon no tama.After everyone went to sleep,Miroku had planned for the next day in which he would perform the exorcism.Later during though through the night.Miaka began sleep walking and went to back of the castle.When She fell to the ground and a red shadow came out of her and went down into the ground.The red shadow soon took form in a fiery place.All there was fire.It smelled like burning sulfur.The red shadow turned into a red demon with muscles and a sword sheathe hanging by a belt.A brown cloth hanged by its massive chest as fangs would be shown out of its mouth and small horns came from the top of its head.Its eye pupils were fire.Metal cuffs surrounded its wrists while chains were followed by it.Going to a throne through all the fire,all what was seen was black wings from the back of the throne.The throne was not facing him.This demon bowed before the throne and lowered its head.

"Master,Naraku is still alive and he's almost completed the shards of the shikon no tama"

The wings moved up and all what was heard was a deep thundering demonic voice.

"That is wonderful.Ever since Kikyou died the shikon no tama was almost within my grasp,then that girl Kagome came from the modern time."

"Speaking of that girl..."

The demon spoke with fear and began stuttering.

"Speak,what is it?"

"S-s-she has a relative that came with her..."

"And...?"

"he,he,he h-h-he h-e.He is a child of the Begotten Son."

The throne turned around and the demon that was revealed was Satan.He is all black.With hair on his arms and claws.With horns and a small talons on his wings,His eyes were black but now it was a black fire.

"WHAT!"He Yelled as it could be heard all through hell.

"S-s-sir.I could be wrong,but when he went near the castle,I felt a power that made me feel very uneasy and was very similar to the power felt from followers of The Son of God."

"This could be troubling..."

The demon put a claw to his chin and all that was seen was an ugly face of anger upon the his face.His feet were tapping.

"This can be a problem,but it shouldnt prove to be a big problem."

He was angered,as he began thinking he remembered the day when he was speaking to the Son of Man,tempting him and then discouraging him.He was shocked..there was no way that one man died for the whole world's sins.

**HELL 1973**

A being clothed in all black bowed down to the throne and the throne once again was turned around.This time,in front of the throne was looked like film like movies.It seemed like the world.What was seen during these movies was what seemed to be like different parts of time in the world. the early days of the new world.The dark ages in Europe.King Arthur,World War 1.Hitler speaking to the Nazis.Terrorism,Saddam Hussein shooting his gun off on his birthday.The massacre of the bombing on Pearl Harbor and what was in the middle of all the different filming was the whole middle east issue.The black shadow spoke which seemed to sound like Kagura.

"He is ready,Master Satan,what should we do now?"

"It is time to send my son to the earth to finally start the final battle against God,soon God cannot help but share his kingdom with me as he will have to see in horror as his son,Jesus Christ bow before me!"

The black clothed being removed its hood and was revealed to be Kagura.She smiled and looked up to the throne.As she began laughing Satan turned the throne.

"The time has come Kagura,for me to claim my kingdom!"

**Coming Soon Chapter 3:The Antichrist and Naraku's return**


	4. Chapter 3:The Antichrist and Naraku

**Author's Note:Hello,sorry for the delay of the second chapter,school and work and other responsibilities have tied me down but I will finish the story.If you can please review,whether it be negative about the story or positive.I want to hear from you people.**

**Chapter 3:The Antichrist**

"Where is your cousin,Kagome?"

Inuyasha said to Kagome,while they were eating,before Miroku checked out princess Miaka to prepare for the exorcism.Kagome was thinking as she was eating dinner with chopsticks.

"Hm?"

Kagome said with her mouth full as she shrugged her shoulders indicating she doesnt know where she was.Shippou jumped at Kagome's shoulders with a huge smile on his face.Sango was in her kimono eating angrily as she noticed Miroku with alot of women around him.A red dot could be seen on her forehead as she slightly grunted from what she was hearing.

"Wow you must be a powerful monk!"

"Well yes,many times have I saved my friends here,and I fought and defeated many demons.I also saved that half demon Inuyasha there."

"HEY! Hold up monk!You must forget that time when Mushin was possessed by a demon and we'd have to save your sorry ass!"

"Inuyasha...I dont know what you're talking about...hehehe..."

Inuyasha shook his head as Myouga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Master Inuyasha!I've finally found you!"

"oh?Or is it that you finally decided to come out of hiding instead?"

"Master Inuyasha,have you found Naraku...?"

"No."

Inuyasha grunted to himself thinking about Naraku.Where could he be?Closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly,he began thinking of what to do next after this exorcism in this castle.How would he proceed from here?He hasnt found Naraku or anything from the Shikon shards.

Meanwhile...

There was a tapping of sandals in the forest.In a metronome like noise,the tapping continued,then it stopped.Holding a bow/arrow and having long black hair and in a white and red priestess uniform,Kikyou looked around as her soul bearers were around her.

"Hm...there is a disturbance...why are my soul bearers bothered by this disturbance..?"

Back in the castle..

"So yes ladies if you want to see,come tomorrow and you'll see my skills"

Miroku had said with a chuckle as he saw Sango.Going next to her he looked at her in the eyes with a serious face.

"Sango..are you o.k...?"

"No I am not!With you flirting all the time!Hm!"

She felt his hand somewhere,where it shouldnt be and she smacked him on the face and soon Miroku was on the floor.

"Eh...I think Im going to go somewhere..."

said Kagome as she got up when she noticed Miroku got slapped the crap out of him.She was walking through the halls and then she was going by the resting places.She went to the room where she and Sango were sleeping in,making sure everything of theirs is there.She went out and opened the room to Hiroshi's room.Why he wanted his own room and not sleep with Miroku and Inuyasha made her wonder but she didnt care.

"hey Hiroshi..."

she said as she entered the room,looking down on the floor then to him with her hands behind her.She saw a book he was reading,sitting next to him she looked into the book,when she did,Hiroshi closed it and smiled at her.

"Oh hey Kagome,I didnt see you,what's up?"

"Nothing,just here to say Hi,it must be kinda uncomfortable for you,seeing these things of priests and demons in the feudal era."

"Well yea it does but I dont worry about it much"

"Hey Hiroshi,what were you reading...?"

"Oh this book?Its the Holy Bible...why you ask..?"

"You read that that book?You changed alot,you never used to read alot."

"yea I remember..."

"What do you 'christians' believe Hiroshi?"

"Well since were in feudal era and this is a place full of demons,I and other christians believe demons are everywhere.Even in our modern times,demons are almost everywhere but in our time Kagome we cannot see them.There must be a powerful evil behind all of this that can make demons walk in physical form.You also heard of Jesus right Kagome..?"

"Yea I heard of him..."she rolled her eyes remembering those fanatics walking around Tokyo passing out pamphlets.

"Well christians also believe that Jesus is gonna come back and when he does,he and his angels will start a holy war against demons and destroy them and Satan and the Antichrist will be destroyed and happiness will reign on the earth.Something along the lines is what we believe in."

"Really?So then how were demons created and why does God let them be around if he loves us so much?"

"Well Kagome it all started in the beginning..."

The creature known as God was getting bored with angels worshipping him.He had an idea.When creating the whole universe he decided to create a creature in his image and give him intelligence and free will to worship God or not.When creating man he created mankind out of dirt.When creating man,he gave the man a name,he was known as Adam,and he created a female out of him known as Eve out of Adam.God told the Angels to bow down to Adam because he had control over the earth.But one Angel known as Lucifer was angry.

"Why should I bow down to this man?He was created out of dirt,he is nothing.I was created by fire and smoke and I am great!"

In truth,This angel Lucifer,was God's most beloved and wonderfully created angel.He owned music and guarded God's throne.One day,thinking he was better than God,he tried to overthrow him.But God kicked Lucifer out of heaven and gave him a new location which is the atmospheric domain around the earth.When Lucifer was in earth,he and a bunch of angels that followed Lucifer turned into ugly creatures and became something known as demons.Since then,demons have been bent on destroying humanity and has been planning throughout the ages,to destroy the kingdom of Heaven of God.When Satan tricked Eve and Adam and opened them up to sin,Adam forfeitted his control of earth to Satan and that is why Satan is called the "god of this world"When God sent his son Jesus to die for man,Jesus was tempted by Satan but Jesus defeated Satan on the cross.Ever since then there was the "Holy Trinity" which consists of the Father,Son and The Holy Spirit.Since that defeat,Satan has been trying to make his own trinity to defeat God's own,which is The Dragon,the beast of the sea and the beast of the earth.It has also been thought that the Antichrist will be born.

**England,January 16,1974**

In the night,a thunder roared loudly,as if nature was angry.As the thunder would roar through the nigtht,a soon to be mother was groaning and moaning.Doctors are surrounding her.As she was turning red and as her legs were spread widely,the doctors would continously yell push.Soon the lady would breathe heavily,moving her lips as she breathed heavily.As the thunder calmed down and raindrops would hit against the windows of the hospital,a boy was born.A Japanese jewish child.The Father came in later,he was a Jewish man.The Mother was a Japanese woman.Both were catholic.As the parents would smile upon their new born boy,the Father and Mother would smile at eachother.

"We should name him Hirokazu..."said the Mother

"Yes that sounds nice...Hirokazu Alexander.."

As They grew up,the child had grown up to be a nice catholic boy.Hirokazu was a quiet child who loved to wear black and red alot.Even though he grew to be a very smart child of catholicism,he didnt seem to show much interest in this religion.He didnt show much interest in 'religion' at all,he believes in God and Jesus,but in his own way since he had studied other religions.Later when Hirokazu was about six,his mother had given birth to another child.It was a girl.The daughter came home with the father,yet...the mother died in a car crash heading home.After that,Hirokazu had grown even more quiet.The Jewish father had taken control of a dominant television company.The father was very rich.When Hirokazu grew up,he would let hit hair grow.At six,he eeringly looked alot like Naraku,but smaller.One day when Hirokazu's father was having a party.Hirokazu was in a room with his babysitter and his sister in her crib.His babysitter touched his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Do not be sad,look at this in a good way,your mother died...yet she gave you a little sister.In fact she looks alot like your mother."

"..."

"You alright..?"

"Yes I am fine miss.."

Hirokazu spoke in a low quiet voice.

"Let me go,I'll be back with some ice cream,and if you want we can talk if you want."

"..."

As the babysitter left.Hirokazu looked at his baby sister and glared at the child as the baby innocently smiled at his older brother.He slowly turned to the small fireplace in the room.There was a small stick which was near the fire in his grasp.As he grabbed it he turned back to the baby with a sinister smirk.Putting the fire in the crib,the baby began crying as the fire soon began to go on.

"The Lord giveth...and The Lord Taketh away..."

said Hirokazu with a smirk.As the babysitter came in the room she was shocked hearing the baby crying as Hirokazu looked at his babysitter with an innocent face as he held the torch in his hand.Going in to get the baby,she yelled fire after she took the crying baby out of the fire and soon a man came in with a fire extinguisher and took out the flame.

**Four Years later...**

Hirokazu was taken to a catholic camp a week after what he did.This camp teaches about catholicism with schooling and is also more strict in disciplining children.As they get older,the children are taught about warfare and war and how to use weapons of the past and tactics and weapons of the present.Hirokazu did not fit well,he was still a quiet boy and was picked on very much.One big name people called him was baby killer.During the painful four years,he put faith in Jesus and found it to fail.During these nights,he was plagued with many dreams.He dreampt of him as an adult wearing a black kimono and long raven like hair in a dark japanese castle.From time to time he would dream about some lady with a japanese fan and an emotionless girl who held an orb.Dreams of battles with a man wearing red with dog ears and a huge sword.He also dreampt of a monk with a hole in his hand and a woman with a giant boomerang.What bothered him though was a dream with a woman who had a bow/arrow and would just look at her.One night though he woke up after a dream of a demon with black wings in a throne and surrounding him was full of fire and the demon said "Come my child..."

As the kid woke up,he had this feeling to just go to the catholic church.In the church he would walk past the rows and hear animals and see demons similar to demons that Onigumo called upon so he can become Naraku.As He walked to the front he just looked around and soon a black shadow appeared in front of him and the shadow turned into a person in black robes and a hoodie covering the person's face.Then the person bowed and spoke

"Master,let me bless you so that you can help us in our quest"

Hirokazu extended his hand and soon the shadow held its hand and got up.Getting a blade,the person revealed its hand and cut the person's hand and soon blood began to come out.Extending the hand to the 10 year old boy,Hirokazu looked up as one drop went and touched his forehead,then the blood moved down his forehead making a line of blood.Then another drop came down his head and near his eyebrows,made a horizontal line through the first vertical line of the first drop of blood,making an upside down cross.The person took out its hoodie and again it was Kagura

"It is done..."

Strangely Hirokazu's eye pupil color changed from black to brown.Speaking in ancient latin now he said "I am Lord of this World"

**Feudal Japan**

The Demon that was possessing princess miaka reached Naraku's castle.Going to the front he looked around.Suddenly wind cutters went toward him and he moved in time to dodge them.

"Who are you and what do you want..?"

"Ah,you must be Kagura.My name is KuroKado and I have a proposition for your master named Naraku..."

**Chapter 4:Sango,Miroku,Kagome and Inuyasha vs The Alliance of Naraku and Kurokado.**


	5. Chapter 4:Naraku and Kurokado alliance

**Author's Note:Well Hello everyone... I hope you have enjoyed so far.I dont have much to say but the fighting begins now...o.o**

**Chapter Four:The Alliance of KuroKado and Naraku vs The Inuyasha Gang**

We had last left where Kurokado was in Naraku's castle.

"Ah you must be Kagura,I have a proposition for your master Naraku,where is he?"

"How should I know...?"

Kagura said angrily.Who the hell this guy is?Does he think that Kagura is Naraku's secretary?Inside in the castle Kanna was holding her orb in her arms looking down upon it with her usual blank face.Kohaku stood next to her as Naraku wore his baboon mask.In front of them both he saw Kudokado outside.There was a silence.Kohaku looked around the room wondering who was going to break the silence.Then soon,the orb being held by Kanna showed where KudoKado came from.Naraku chuckled and back outside Kagura continued to glare at the demon as soon KuroKado just cross his arms.

"Well is he here or not!"KuroKado yelled.

"Listen you-"Kagura said with an angrily sound voice before she was interupted by Naraku's voice.Naraku couldnt be seen yet,but his voice could be heard throughout the whole castle.

"Well,it seem we have a visitor.Hello,what is it you want from me?"

A deep dark voice echoed throughout the whole castle as KurKado turned constantly as he tried to find the source of where the voice is coming from.But to no avail.

"Where are you Naraku?Show yourself!" yelled KuroKado

Soon Naraku appeared out of a sliding door which behind him was nothing but darkness and was followed by Kohaku and Kanna.As Naraku walked toward KuroKado,Kanna and Kohaku walked towards Kagura and stood by her side.

"So,what is it you want..?"

"Well me and my master have been noticing you,and we would like to help you.My master has a proposition for you."

"What may that be..?"

"The proposition is,we can help you with the elimination with a bunch of demons if you just join us."

"Why do you want to help me?"

You see Naraku is a trickster and he knew that this demon must be planning something.Why?Because Naraku himself did something like this,offering his help to Sesshoumaru so Sesshoumaru can kill Inuyasha.KuroKadu raised his eyebrow.He would like to know what kind of emotions were going through his mind.He couldnt see his face,only his baboon mask.

"Well,do you accept my gracious offer?Besides I can help you destroy Inuyasha and the group.I know he is going to turn human at the full moon soon so I can strike then if you want me to.All you got to do is just let me know of our offer."

"I'll have to think about it.."

"You have until tomorrow,Inuyasha is turning human in two days."

With that KuroKadu turned into fire then into smoke and the smoke just vanished.There was a silence amongst the castle.Kagura turned her back and walk.Back at the Castle,Miroku it was morning and the guards and lord of the castle had been wondering when is Miroku going to perform the exorcism.Miroku pleaded with them saying that there must at least be a day of "purification" of the castle before he performed the exorcism.He said that but his friends Inuyasha,Sango,and Kagome thought he said in a different way was he wanted to relax comfortably before he did what he was supposed to do.Later on during the day,Miroku had performed his exorcism.To it was nothing more than a mere cat demon.The group was going to leave when the castle lord insisted on making a big feast for the hero Miroku and his friends for exorcising the demon out of his lovely princess.The lord promised a big reward for Miroku.During the feast which lasted during the night.Hiroshi was with them and suprisingly didnt eat anything.Inuyasha was outside thinking.During the feast,princess Miaka couldnt keep her eyes off of Miroku.At time to time Miaka would wink and smile at Miroku and that of course make Sango angry.After the feast the lord showed him his reward which was full of gold and was getting it ready for him to take it with transportation.He said he might have to stay a little longer.Miroku didnt understand until Miaka wanted to speak to him blushing.

"Thank you for exorcising me of the demon,I was tormented in my dreams day and night by this demon."

"Well it is what I do princess.."

Afterward Miaka quickly hugged Miroku and put her head to her chest.Meanwhile Hiroshi was walking to him because Sango had asked of him to tell Miroku to hurry up.As Hiroshi was walking toward where Miroku was in back at the place where they feasted with the lord of the castle,Miroku had hugged her back and he was shocked and smiled greatly when she asked Miroku to bear his child.As she held him tightly.In her eyes when she hugged him was fire in her eyes as she soon reached under her sleeve of her kimono pulled out a knife and almost pulled it out when Hiroshi looked at Miaka and opened his mouth in shock to see the fire in her eyes and her small dagger pulled out.

"Miroku watch out!Get away from her!"

As he pushed her away he saw the redness in her eyes and soon he moved back.Her head was staring at the ground while some of her hair was covering her.

"Damn it,so you finally found me out.Well that cat demon you supposedly exorcised Miroku was one of my underlings that I let come out to fool you."

Soon fire and smoke came out of princess and it took form of the demon KuroKado.As he came out Miroku was in total shock,he never knew of a demon who can play with the human in exorcisms and also never saw a demon like this one.As he stood in shock,Hiroshi stared into the eyes of KuroKado as he had his arms crossed and soon Princess MIaka fell softly on the ground.As Hiroshi stared into the eyes of KuroKado,KuroKado returned the stare blankly of Hiroshi by smirking back at him.Hiroshi was shocked and took a step back as he felt the sinking darkness feeling in his heart,the same feeling he had when he entered the castle.As KuroKado had his arms cross,he slowly uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger at Hiroshi.

"You must die..."

Hiroshi couldnt move as KuroKado ran to him quickly,when he did Miroku used his staff to hit KuroKado but KuroKado grabbed the staff.Hiroshi ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango when Miroku attacked.KuroKadu looked at Miroku and just raised his eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"You know,unless we go outside Miroku,you cannot defeat me or do you rather suck me up along with others with your Kazanna?"

Miroku's eyes opened widely and moved back.All that ran through Miroku's mind was how could he know about his curse?He didnt have a demonic aura which resembled somewhat to Naraku like Kagura or Kanna.He didnt even remember coming across this demon anyway.

"No you dont know me,but I know everything about you Miroku..."

With that KuroKado's left arm from his hand to just before his elbow became enflamed and thrusted his fist toward's Miroku's chest.Hiroshi had yelled for Kagome and she came out of her resting room along with Sango and Inuyasha came from his room when he heard a demon was attacking Miroku.Everyone ran back toward the room where the feast had happened.All that was seen was Miroku on the floor with his staff far across the room from where he was and a scared as hell lord of the castle and princess Miaka on the ground.Kagome jumped in fright at the demon in the middle of the room from all the commotion.As Kagome looked at the demon in shock and horror as she had one hand near her mouth to cover her open mouth in shock.Quickly though she was out of it and was able to pull out her bow and arrows and aim it at KuroKado.KuroKado was looking at Miroku on the ground with a glare until he noticed Kagome,Sango,Inuyasha,and Hiroshi in the room.As his head turned to them he just glared at them all.Kagome looked at KuroKado with her bow and arrow aimed as Sango held tightly onto her boomerang and Inuyasha held tightly on his blade to ready to sheathe it.

"Who are you and what do you want...?"

Kagome said as she was ready to fire out an arrow.

"You couldnt comprehend what I want from you Kagome..."

"wait...how do you know...?"

"I am sick of all of this,Iron Reaver soul stealer!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the group he was with and went toward KuroKado.KuroKado jumped to the side and pushed Inuyasha to the side.

"This is getting cramp,Im going outside...see you outside Inuyasha..."

With that he turned into fire and smoke and disappeared from the place.Inuyasha,Sango and Kagome ran to Miroku.Miroku was coughing a bit as he turned to lay on his back.He looked as if he was just poisoned by Naraku's posion.His face was very pale.

"Miroku!Are you deeply wounded?"Sango spoke worriedly.

"No,but I think he broke something..."

"Inuyasha..lets go outside..."Sango said after getting up.

"Yea lets go,Kagome,stay here with Miroku"

"Will do Inuyasha..."

With that Inuyasha ran outside,Sango went into her room and came out in her battle suit and followed suit of Inuyasha.As Kagome and Hiroshi tried to help Miroku to get up,they would slowly help him outside.As Inuyasha ran with Sango,they saw KuroKado standing on a tree.Jumping down on the tree he looked both at Inuyasha and Sango.

"Well well well Inuyasha and the demon slayer,Inuyasha your tetsusaiga is very powerful.Its kinda sad that demons cannot touch it,or can we?"

"Where you going at with that!Your not getting my blade!"

With that Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and lunged at KuroKado.When Inuyasha was in the air,KuroKado unsheathed his fire blade.The blades clashed and small sparks of fire came from KuroKado's sword.Pushing Inuyasha back and jumping up in the air,He would swing his blade in a downward motion and Inuyasha would do the same.Inuyasha releasing the Kaze no Kizu and an immense fire wave coming from KuroKado's blade.The energies hit eachother which caused a nice light show.As KuroKado smirked from his power of his blade his eyes opened widely when he heard Hiraikotsu loudly.He didnt think,he just moved out of the way and Sango's huge boomerang just barely missed him.As the boomerang was coming back again to Sango.KuroKado landed on the ground and Inuyasha swung his blade at KuroKado and he missed since KuroKado was running to Sango.Sango swung her boomerang again toward KuroKado but she didnt hit him because he jumped in the air.In the air,KuroKado swung his blade down at her as the fire wave was reaching her,her eyes was opened when suddenly Inuyasha just pushed her out the way and blocked it with the Tetsusaiga.KuroKado saw the boomerang on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey Sango,here's your boomerang..."

He said with a huge laughter as he threw Hiraikotsu with his left hand and holding his fire blade in the other.Sango getting up from Inuyasha pushing her,shook her head as she tried to get up.When she got up she saw Hiraikotsu but it was too late.Inuyasha turned his head in horror as all he saw was Hiraikotsu flying back as Sango flew back a little back from the boomerang hitting her and she hit the ground.

"SANGO!"

Just then as Kagome and Hiroshi came out of the castle carrying Miroku,Kagome and Hiroshi looked at Sango on the ground.

"Sango!Hiroshi could you hold onto Miroku?"

"Yea,go ahead..."

As Kagome let go of Miroku,carried the weight of Miroku that Kagome was holding onto.As Kagome was running toward Sango,Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome step back!"

KuroKado saw Kagome running to Sango and then noticed Hiroshi and Miroku.KuroKado began running toward Hiroshi and Miroku but Inuyasha thought he was headed toward Sango and Kagome.Inuyasha's heart raced.It never raced since Inuyasha fought Sesshoumaru when Sesshoumaru took Tetsusaiga.Thinking he would be too late to save Kagome from KuroKado's grasp,he closed his eyes tightly.But then he opened his eyes and saw KuroKado running still to Hiroshi.He wondered what he wanted to do with Hiroshi then he noticed that KuroKado was going to kill both Hiroshi and Miroku.But Inuyasha stopped,Kagome looked at him and wondered why Inuyasha stopped and there was a silence.Kagome turned to KuroKado and he was just standing in front of Hiroshi.Hiroshi and KuroKado just looked at eachother in the eyes.Hiroshi never felt such a fear in his life.His heart began racing and he soon began sweating.

"Miroku,were going to die...Im sorry..."he said softly.

Hiroshi gulped as he felt as if his heart wanted to just jump out but suddenly then his heart began calming down and just then God spoke to his heart.

"Fear not my child,he will not hurt you for I AM HERE"

As Hiroshi took a deep breathe and continued to look at Hiroshi he just looked at him with a glare holding his blade in his hand.

"Im going to kill you.."

Was all that KuroKado said and with that he disappeared into fire and smoke.Inuyasha sheathed his blade.

"Hey Hiroshi,what does this demon have to do with you?You have some explaining to do!"

Hiroshi looked at Inuyasha with such fear in his eyes that Inuyasha just turned away.Then he looked at Kagome and just dropped on the floor to his knees and Miroku fell on the floor and Hiroshi just began crying.As KuroKado reached a forest,Kagura came out of a tree looking at KuroKado.KuroKado with his back turned moved his eyes to the side.

"Hmm...Kagura?"

"How did you..?'

"Look what do you want...?"

"Naraku wants to speak to you..."

"Ok..I'll go speak to Naraku"

As he was walking toward Kagura,KuroKadu turned back and looked directly into a bunch of trees and Kikyou's eyes just glared at him.Back with the castle.Inuyasha and Kagome and Hiroshi would carry Miroku and Sango to a nearby small hut similar to the one Sango was in after Naraku poisoned her and Kagome hit Naraku with an arrow at his castle.They didnt collect their reward because the lord of the castle kicked them out and didnt reward them.Inuyasha sit outside with his eyes closed and his hands inside his sleeves.

Back at the church Hiroshi attended.

There was such a movement of the holy spirit!As people danced and played piano along with drums the night away during a vigil on a friday night.The whole congregation was dancing in joy and from time to time one person would read a verse from the bible.This of course was when the holy spirit just pushed down on the hearts of the people so hard that they just couldnt help but worship Jesus Christ.As things began to calm down during the night vigil.One teenager closely related to Hiroshi and his family went up with Hiroshi's father.

"You know,Pastor Higurashi I've been praying for Hiroshi for protection while he was in Japan and a bible verse came to me.Psalm 91 verses 9 to 11 which states 'If you make the Lord your refuge,if you make the Most High your shelter,no evil will conquer you;no plague will come near your dwelling.For He orders His Angels to protect you wherever you go.'Pastor Higurashi,I dont know if you've felt it but I felt it,God has put in my heart to pray for protection for Hiroshi's live as well as those around him.I think we should put Hiroshi under petition for the whole church to protect him."

"I think so aswell.It is said in the bible,that even though we walk through the shadow of the valley of death I will fear no evil for you are with me.God is with us!And is God is with us...who can be against us?Surely not Satan or his demons!"

With that there was a loud haleluyah and people started putting their hands up.The vigil lasted up until 7:00 am in the morning leading into saturday morning.No one was "tired" and people quietly prayed later on during there night where there was silence and up to 5:00 am to 7:00 am there was the preacher talking a message.

The place was heavenly.There was no sea,and there was Jasper and gold almost everywhere.Where at the throne was two thrones.Both equally as big and in front of them was as figures with fine white linen clothing.Many were of different color.Black and white everywhere.But they all wore white clothing.Seating on these thrones was God the Father and God the Son.God and Jesus Christ,the Messiah of Man.There was as many of these figures which look like men up until the eye could see.There was a feeling of peace yet power in this place.All of a sudden all of the figures raised their left arms with fist and yelled Praise the lamb of God!The perfect sacrifice for man!These men wearing white were Angels.As many Angels were in front of the two,one Angel was specifically out of the crowd and by himself he was on his knees.

"Arise faithful servant.These people have prayed for protection for the servant Hiroshi Higurashi.You will go down to the past and protect him.I will give you all power to trample the devils and demons which will come at him and those close to him.Go and protect him and by doing so,let those around him know that there is a God which protects him and loves him."

"Yes Jesus,thy will be done Lord..."

Next Chapter:Naraku's alliance with KuroKado and the mysterious warrior of Light.


	6. Chapter 5:Mysterious Warrior Of Light

Chapter Five:Mysterious Warrior Of Light 

Two days have passed since Inuyasha and Sango fought KuroKado.After the battle,Kagome,Hiroshi and Inuyasha helped Miroku and Sango journey into a nearby hut in a forest not too far from the castle where they stayed in.Sango was inside the hut and was asleep.Miroku was outside the hut sitting next to the entrance with his Buddha staff within his crossed arms.His eyes closed and breathing a bit heavily,Miroku was still recovering from his attack to the chest by the demon KuroKado.Shippou and Kirara stayed inside the hut with Sango and they slept next to her.The hut was by a small river.Hiroshi,Kagome,and Inuyasha sat by the river,Hiroshi sitting a bit behind both Inuyasha and Kagome.As Kagome sat and stared sadlessly into her own reflection by the water,Inuyasha sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.The Inuyasha group was never such stricken with a silence as great as this.Everyone was in their own little world,especially Hiroshi.Hiroshi's look on his face was that of shock.Inside his heart were many emotions;anger,fear,confusion,etc.In his mind he would be asking many questions.Why did God send me here?Is this even real?If God was really there when KuroKado was right in my face,why was I so scared?Was a few of the questions Hiroshi asked.

"God,what happens now?Where do we go from here…?"

Was Hiroshi's question after he was interrogating himself.After a while,there was once again,silence in Hiroshi.As Hiroshi waited for an answer,his eyes would glance to the hut where Sango layed,where Miroku was and then onto Inuyasha and then finally Kagome.He felt very bad about himself.How did this demon knew about him?Maybe if he wasn't there,that demon wouldn't have came and attacked them.After looking down to the ground with sadness suddenly he heard a voice in his heart saying.

"My child,you have many questions,go get your bible and read and pray before you read."

His eyebrows turned as if he was glaring at the ground and wondered if that was really from God.Shaking his head he decided to go get his belongings and look for his bible when suddenly he was stopped by Inuyasha saying.

"Hey you Hiroshi!We have to talk!"

"Yes?"

Hiroshi said in a scared voice as he turned back and sat down.

"How come that demon is after you?He looked at you as if he knew you!Explain yourself!You better not affiliated with any demons!"

"Inuyasha Relax!I know Hiroshi and he isn't affiliated with any demons.I bet this is the first time he ever been in contact with any demons.Trust me Inuyasha,Hiroshi is not plotting against us."

"We cant be sure Kagome!"

"Um….Kagome…I wouldn't say that this is my first time being around a demon…."

"What?"

Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

Hiroshi's eyes locked with Inuyasha's.There was such fear in Hiroshi's heart and it was shown.Hiroshi didn't fear Inuyasha,he feared about that demon coming back to attack us while we are recuperating and it was also shown in the way of his speaking.His voice sounded weak and scared.

"Well,Kagome as you know I am Christian and I go to church and I've been going since the last time we met in Japan.Since then I was in a Pentecostal like church and just recently I was working with my youth pastor.The first time I was in contact with a demon..it was a rainy Friday night in a youth service during church…."

_Hiroshi was in his room,after a church service on Sunday he just decided that he was going to fast and pray and read the bible while listening to gospel music until the next youth service which was the upcoming Friday.Before he went to sleep that night,Hiroshi prayed and he played Kirk Franklin gospel music.He felt such warmth in his heart.The next day during school he would be praying during lunch.Many guys looked at Hiroshi as if he was weird.Reading the bible during lunch he would continue to pray and so far didn't eat anything.From time to time during the week he ate very little portions of food until the day came,Friday.The moment of the youth service was coming as night fell.As he was getting ready for the service,his mother told him she or his father would not be able to take him to church,that he can go if he wanted to but since most of the worship service had finished and most likely the preaching would be done by the time he would get there,his parents asked him if he would like to stay home.Hiroshi refused and took the train.When in the train Hiroshi felt such a sudden strike in his heart and his heart began beating quicker than normal.Reaching the stop where he was to go to,he was not too far from the church and began walking there,as he did be would began saying I rebuke in the name of Jesus._

_40 minutes earlier…._

_At the church where Hiroshi attends,there was a youth choir starting the worship with the song "Awesome God".The congregation which was now comprised of youth,clapped their hands and moved side to side while some of the other youth more charismatic to worship God would jump up and down.Only one person was sitting on the floor.After the music there was offering and then the youth pastor began to speak._

"_Good evening everybody,I don't know about you but God is good isn't he?"_

"_Yes he is!"_

_was the response by the youth._

"_today's preaching is about labor pains.As you all know I am a father and my son is still young but so cute!When I was in one of those baby father mother services where the parents work with the kids,you know how kids get.The baby wants to put almost anything in their mouth.But Its cute because babies don't cant use crayons because they'll eat it,heck babies are so interested in anything that they'll put anything in their mouths! I was with my child and they wanted the children to draw whatever.My child is sooo cute and funny!When my child saw the stamp like crayon he looked at it and tried putting it in his mouth.I took it from him and taught him to make little stamps!You should've seen his face!He was the cutest thing in the entire world..besides me of course..hahahaha….But before all of this,my wife was pregnant with him,it was no easy walk in the park let me tell you.As the days went closer to her birth,her birth pains grew closer and closer.She would feel pains and her contractions would get closer.From 10 minutes apart to 9 minutes apart and so on.During the birth,I thank God for this because I know we men cant handle birth,that's why he gave woman to do it.In some sense woman are more of men than we are,..hhahaahaha.Anyways,during the last moments of her birth she was in so much pain but in the end it was worth it.Let me tell you one thing,the earth is going through labor pains.But you ask..what is it giving birth to?Its giving birth to the Son of God,Jesus Christ.In Matthew 24 speaks about the many signs the birth pains.Nation rising against Nation.Wars and rumors of wars.There will be earthquakes and pestilences.You see God is showing through what is going on in the world in little signs that he is coming back.We do not know how far apart are these birth pains but we do know they are getting closer.It also says in that chapter that he that believes to the end shall be saved.That's it,that's the end of my preaching today,but before we go I'd like to pray if you wouldn't mind bowing your heads and closing your eyes."_

_Soon there was a soft piano playin while everyone had their head bowed and their eyes closed._

"_I don't know where any of you stand with God,but if you've messed up and you want to get right back with God,I'd like you to raise your hand."_

_Only a few people raised their hand.Out of the 40 youth in the massive church,only 6 raised their hand._

"_God bless you,I'd like all of those who came up to come up for prayer and if you heard what I said today and want something more of God,if you want to accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior,please just raise your hand."_

_Out of the thirty six people that were sitting down,all of them raised their hands._

_Then soon many pastors went and prayed for the people that wanted to get right with God,some people started crying and fell on their knees.Some covered their face and some started coughing.Many people were being prayed for and everyone was prayed for accepting Jesus as their Lord and Savior.But one girl,the pastors couldn't put their hands on it.Soon a few of the female pastors came and surrounded her and suddenly out of nowhere she began screaming.She yelled to get out of the church and started cursing at the pastors to leave her alone._

"_WAAAAAH!LEAVE ME THE FK ALONE!I DON'T NEED THIS BULLIT!_

_One of the pastors lifted her head and looked at her in the eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Kelly…why?"_

"_No I want to know WHO ARE YOU?"_

"Ugh this is stupid…" 

_The girl began laughing and soon she started chuckling and murmured the numbers 1,2,3,4,5,6 three times in a pair over and over.Then out of nowhere Hiroshi came in with his headphones and opened the door.When he did the girl screamed once again._

"_NO Let him leave!Get out of here!"_

_Soon the girl ran toward Hiroshi trying to push him out the church wondering what is wrong with her and suddenly that same feeling he had in the train came back to him.Shaking his head softly he looked the girl right in the eye cleared his voice._

"_In the name of Jesus I command you,the spirit of suicide,the spirit of lonliness,anger and depression.In the name of Jesus leave her now!"_

Then the girl began shaking and dropped on the floor.Minutes later the female pastors began talking with her.Hiroshi was thinking in his mind what was said in the bible about fasting and praying.He remembered how it is said that they are the tools for breaking down strongholds.One of the female pastors had told him that she sensed the strongest demons within the girl and they are going to make sure they counsel her and figure how those doors of the demons were opened and made sure they became closed.

"Wow,so what happened to that girl?"

"Well Kagome,she was counseled by the female pastors in our church and they found out she had a rough life and she started the church life a little bit slow but now she is a normal person living a normal Christian life as where psychologists said she was destined to live an abnormal life because of her "schizophrenia".

"wow……"

"That is a bunch of bull!Kicking demons out of people by just saying a word!And who the heck is this Jesus guy?"

"Inuyasha Jesus is a religious man,whom many consider the greatest religious man to have ever lived."

"It doesn't matter,what does matter is that we are an open target for this KuroKado or Naraku and his demons…."

"Yea that's right but,we have to wait until Sango and Miroku completely recover."

"I don't like this……"

As soon nightfall came,Inuyasha was inside sleeping along with Sango and Miroku while Kagome and Hiroshi was outside talking.Inuyasha though was awake since he couldn't help it because now his hair was black and looked human.

"Kagome remember when we were children?I remember we always were together playing around.Remember that game we used to play?Warriors?"

"Yea…."

"Kagome?"

"Let me ask you one thing……"

"What is that…?"

"If you were to die tonight….would you know whether you would go in the afterli-"

Hiroshi's question was interrupted by many snarls and a bunch of footsteps and some talking.

"Kagome Im going to check that out…."

"Me too…"

"But Kagome your friends need you…."

"Don't worry.."

As Hiroshi shook his head they began walking a little bit within the forest his eyes opened widely as what he heard and Kagome soon opened her eyes soon with what she sensed.

"A Jewel shard…!"

"Kurokado's voice.."

What Hiroshi heard and what Kagome sensed was Kurokadu followed by Kanna,Kagura,Kohaku and a horde of demons from hell covered in armor and huge,and a bunch of demons from Naraku and some were mixed with Naraku's powers and with the demons given of the direct powers of Satan.

"Hey you kid!How come you don't talk?"

KuroKado said which was Kohaku who was giving off the sense of the shikon jewel shard.

"…."

"Well whatever,I don't see how a bunch of demons and ONE human child can mix but whatever.Naraku is weird…"

"Well where are they KuroKado?You said you knew where they were…."

"Damn it they couldn't have gotten far with the condition they are in.What was that?"

They heard a rustling in a bush and then Kanna looked down at her orb.

"I sense an immense spiritual power somewhere."

"Is it near Kanna?"Kagura said.

"I don't think so but it is giving off immense spirit power."

"Strange,I don't sense anything"KuroKado said.

"Oh well none of our concern.Let's wait I hear running!Follow it!"

"Kagome,how are we going to stop all of them?There is an endless amount of demons!You saw it!"

"Its going to take a miracle Hiroshi."

"Father God,you heard what she said.You are the God of miracles.Please save us!"

"…..?"

Kagome raised her brow and thought.This isn't the time for prayer.We need to act now!

As soon as they rushed in.Hiroshi looked at Inuyasha and yelled.

"Guys!We have to go!Demons are heading this way!"

Hiroshi went to help Miroku,but Miroku could now by this time run.Inuyasha got up and then Kirara turned into full demon form.With Sango on her back.Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow.When everyone went to leave the hut,just as they left outside the hut.Kurokado,Kanna and Kagura were outside with a countless number of huge demons and a bunch of small poisonous demons.

"heh heh heh,Inuyasha,Oh yea!You're a half demon and your in your human form tonight.I'm going to have fun beating you down,then making you watch me kill your friends first then kill you.I think I may start with that Kagome girl….hehe…"

"You bastard!If it wasn't that I was in human form I'd kick your ass!"

"Please Inuyasha,must you continue talking garbage even until death..?

"Kagome we have to get out of here,lets use Kirara to get out of here…."

"Murmured Miroku to Kagome."

In a moment,Miroku and Kagome jumped on Kirara and yelled for Inuyasha and Hiroshi to get on.As Shippou was in Kagome's hands and Sango was ontop of Kirara already.Hiroshi scared for his life he wondered what was going to happen.Next.

"They are getting away…!"

Kagura spoke in anger.

"……I sense the spiritual power once again…."

KuroKado smirked but then when he heard Kanna,his lips snarled up and then he looked up and KuroKado slowly smirked again.

"No problem…they wont get far…"

KuroKado crouched his legs and jumped quickly in the air.Soon he was in the face of Kirara and Kagome,Inuyasha and Hiroshi jolted a bit when they saw KuroKado.

"C'mon now,don't think you'll be able to escape the alliance of Naraku and the Prince of the powers of the air do you?"

With that thrusting his left fist toward's the the side of Kirara,as he thrusted,in the moment of throwing it,his fist became engulfed and hitting contact,Kirara roared in pain.Her eyes crinched and her teeth easily shown.Removing his hand from his attack as gravity took affect on both Kirara and KuroKado,Kirara began to slowly turn into her normal cat form.Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and Kagome had held onto Shippou.Miroku was going to hold on to Sango but was too late for Hiroshi went to break her fall.As they fell,Kagome,Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango and Hiroshi yelled.Hitting the ground,there were a few thumps.Those noises were soon followed after a bunch of walking and armor clanking.Kagura,Kanna and KuroKado moved to the front.

"Kagura,who do you want to kill….I want Kagome,and Hiroshi."

"I'll kill Inuyasha,the rest can be dealt by the group behind us.

"Beware……KuroKado…"

"You know what?Matter of fact,Im going to go after Hiroshi first….demons,go hold down Miroku so that we wont get a surprise from his wind tunnel."

A bunch of demons held Miroku down as KuroKado and more demons began to slowly close in on the group.Kagome got up and aimed her arrows at them.

"Don't make me shoot!"

"Oh I'm so scared…"

With that a bunch of demons held her tightly from behind.

"Mwahahahah!Now Hiroshi…"

As he picked Hiroshi up by his shirt,he stared into Hiroshi's eyes with a smirk and saw into Hiroshi's eyes which this time showed no fear.KuroKado shown a glare,he didn't like his look.Raising his sword to kill Hiroshi,KuroKado's ears moved and then he let go and jumped out the way.When he did a white blur moved toward the direction where KuroKado once stood.A bunch of demons looked around and then a white light hit a group of demons and they went flying and hit the floor.Inuyasha and the group looked around in amazement of this white light.Kagome's eyes opened widely as the white blur quickly moved near Hiroshi and disappeared.What she saw next was what amazed her.Hearing soft sandle noises amongst the ground,a figure of a tall man began walking past Hiroshi.Hiroshi looked up to see a man clothes in white.Having brown hair and brown eyes.His hair was long and he had bronze sandals with a bronze belt around his white garments.He had a gold sheathe near the right side of his waste of his belt,but no sword.Walking a little bit in front of Hiroshi,he looked down at him with a soft smile.His aura was pure white.As Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Kagome along with Shippou wondered who he was,this figure spoke to Hiroshi saying.

"Do not worry,let me handle them."

With that,the figure continued walking upward and the demons in huge armor which seemed to dwarf the figure moved back a bit in fear.

"It's just one Angel!Your going to be scared of one measley weak Angel!Get him!"

"What did you say?Angel?"

Kagura said as many demons already charged towards the Angel.

As the demons charged towards the angel,the angel stood tall.When they got close,he put his fists up and began hitting the demons with the huge armor in the middle of it.With such power,when upon it,the noise would sound like an empty or old type or worn out metal and the demons fell easily.He punched the demons quickly and many demons began falling.Soon afterwards,Inuyasha and the gang slowly recovered from the fall and moved back to watch the fight.A bunch of demons already unsheathed their blades and swung it.When doing so,lightning came from the blade and went towards to hit the Angel.The Angel,turned around to avoid the lightning then dropped.While on the floor he began rolling and while doing so he avoided all of the attacks by the demons.Getting up quickly he used his left hand to hold the emptiness of his sheathe and unsheathed what seems to be an imaginary sword.Moving his arm straight to the left of his body,suddenly a white light soon surrounded his hand and then a gold sword appeared in his left hand.

"Alright,its time for liberation.Hut HuzaaaaH!"

With that he ran with his sword in front of him and ran within the group of the demons and with that they felt a power and began shaking and soon their armor fell and then they fell on the ground weak and naked.All that was left was Kagura,Kanna,and Kanna.The rest of the demons which were the demons left of Naraku left.Soon Sanyosho were there as the Angel looked at it,he then turned to Kagura,Kanna and KuroKado.

"This is the spiritual power,strange…."

"What is strange Kagura?"

"This being looks like a human but by no means,he has no soul…"

"No soul..!Could he be a demon..?"

"…..No…he is something different of too much power…."

Kagura opened her fan and then KuroKado looked at Kagura.

"What do you say Kagura?Double team this weakling?"

"Heh..why not?"

"You demons,behold the power of the man that created me who wraps himself in light.

"…………..who is this…?" Was all that is thought by the Inuyasha group.

As KuroKado unsheathed his fire blade and Kagura readied her fan,the Angel held his blade tightly.

"Your weapons are nothing against the sword of the spirit…."

Kagome:KuroKado,fueled by hatred and fire.The demons made their move and now an Angel came to our aide.Oh no!Inuyasha!Kagura and KuroKado are gonna gang up on the Angel!What are we gonna do?No wait….

Next time on Inuyasha!

Kagura,Kanna and KuroKado vs The Mysterious Angel!

SEE ya SOON!


	7. Chapter 6: The Antichrist Part 2

Chapter Seven: The Antichrist Part 2 

It was soft peaceful night. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Myouga were fast asleep. Kagome though on the other hand was wide-awake. She couldn't take her mind on the battle that happened earlier. Soon birds began chirping and a cool breeze past by as the sun slowly began to rise on the land. Hiroshi, still outside watched the sun rise with a bright smile on his face. Slowly turning towards the Angel on the tree branch, he raised his left brow.

"So you wont be here much longer?" asked Hiroshi

"You wont see me with your physical eyes but I will be around…"

With that the Angel jumped down from the tree branch and as he did, he began to slowly disappeared. Hiroshi could barely see him when he landed, and when he landed after a few seconds he completely vanished. Hiroshi soon kneeled next to the lake they were by and began splashing water in his face.

"Ah, it is going to be a good day…"Hiroshi thought to himself.

Kikyou pressed on. She could sense Inuyasha near this powerful spirit energy. She couldn't tell whether if this was power for good or power for evil. Her sandals made soft clapping noises as she walked straight and with no expression upon her dead fleshless face. Her soul stealers waved around her as she walked. She walked in a forest and so walked by many trees. But one tree in particular had a darker shadow. Kikyou for a moment stopped and turned back, looking in the direction of the tree which had the dark shadow, but nothing was there when she looked. She narrowed her eyes, but continued on walking.

In Naraku's castle….

Kagura, Kanna and KuroKado returned with ½ of the demons they had left with, most being the demons that had came from Naraku.

"This was all your fault, KuroKado.." said Kagura with anger

"Excuse me, how was I supposed to know that there would be another human with such great power?"

"There is no way a human can have that much power…." Kagura spoke

Soon after that, Kanna slowly walked in front of them and looked down to her mirror. Naraku right after appeared in front of them all and soon the replay of the loss of the many demons loss at the hands of the Angel.

"He is not human, for he does not have a soul. He is not a demon but his energy greatly surpasses KuroKado's and your own energy…."

As Kanna spoke KuroKado's expression of anger stayed on his face.

"Well, well, well……Naraku it seems we both have a problem from this little band of humans…" spoke an echoing deep eerie voice. The demons, Kagura, Kanna, KuroKado turned around to see a black shadow on the ground soon to turn into being about 5'10 with a red cloak surrounding him. His face had dragon like similarities. As he walked, Naraku's demons made a path for this being to walk. As he did, his feet, which were like dragon feet walked and he walked with such fierce and power. Each step he made made the demons move back slowly.

"Master!" said KuroKado

KuroKado bowed on the ground with his face on the ground while he approached Naraku.

"Naraku, I have heard so much of you. It is sad we have to meet under such circumstances. My servant has failed to complete his end of the bargain that I wanted him to. I myself apologize for such things."

" I don't believe I have had the "honor" what is your name.." asked Naraku with his voice sounding in question.

"Oh, I am Satan by many. But please call me Lucifer. I like that name better…"

Satan extended his hand and shook Naraku's hand.

"You know, I have a plan that has to destroy our enemies, and we don't even have to lift much of a finger….excuse me Naraku, could you show Kikyou and Sesshoumaru on Kanna's mirror?" As he turned to her he began walking to her and soon Kikyou and Sesshoumaru appeared on Kanna's mirror.

"You see, we have our pawns in place, all we need to do is wait and watch until everything comes into order…" with a devilish smirk upon his face he turned back to Naraku with that smirk on his face but also now with his left brow raised.

"But Master Satan! What of Hiroshi Higurashi and his Angel? Sesshoumaru may not be able to handle the Angel…"

"When I'm done with them both, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even know they were alive…"

Kagome walked out of the hut yawning and looked at Hiroshi near the lake. Soon after, Sango came out a few minutes later.

"Hiroshi, you were out here all night? Where is that Angel?"

"Oh he's still here, its just that you cant see him."

"Hmm, I wonder where Naraku is…"

Hiroshi turned to Sango with an eyerow raised.

"Naraku…? Who is Naraku?"

"Naraku is an evil half demon whom is compiled up of 100 demons…"

"What!"

Hiroshi's eyes widened, he had never heard of such occultist powers. The power of God is here to the point that he is in the nature but demons run rampant that no wonder God wants to pour his power in this land. Its spiritually lawless! But suddenly, Hiroshi looked into Sango's eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was bothering him. Sango looked at him weirdly as if wondering why he was looking at him like that. Hiroshi suddenly saw in the eyes of the spirit. He saw Sango on the floor crying her heart out. As he saw more through the spirit he saw her on top of dead bodies, one in particular caught his eye, it was the body of her brother, Kohaku with a shikon jewel in his back. He shook his

"I'm sorry Sango..for looking at you like that….can I ask, do you have a personal vendetta against this Naraku….?"

"Yes, Yes I do…"

As Sango spoke, Hiroshi saw the anger and anguish in her eyes. In his heart, he missed a beat. Looking downward he wondered what he was hearing within his heart. Shaking his head real quick he looked at her and smiled.

"Do not worry, we will get this Naraku and all of his demons. They are no match for us…"

Sango just looked at him weirdly and then Hiroshi looked towards the sun. As he did he was reminded of the promise in The Book of Revelation. The dragon was thrown out of Heaven and was cast into the lake of fire and defeated by the lamb. The sun began to rise and a bright smile was shown on his face.

Modern Day Israel

A group of men was in a table in Jerusalem. 20 men and woman in suits were in a table. People from the United Nations and European Union were mediating in a group between the Nation of Israel and the Nation of Palestine. There were three noticeable men amongst the table of negotiations. In the Nation of Palestine was Yassur Arafat in the negotiation table with the leader of the Nation of Israel which is Areole Sharon. They were in across tables. What was the third noticeable member of this table of negotiations is none other than Hirokazu Alexander….The Antichrist himself. During the years he became the top student in his training camp he was sent away. Growing up, he grew in his Satanic powers as his father Satan taught him many things. He soon got a job in the European Union and grew up the ladder and is almost chancellor of the European Union. There was one man ahead of him before he could reach such a level. This man was almost retiring and he was going to choose between one of two men. One was Hirokazu Alexander, and the other was another man who followed Hirokazu from camp onwards to the European Union. The whole negotiation started with men arguing and ramming their hands onto the table to have their demands met and be heard. Hirokazu spoke to powerfully and every time there was a problem, it was as if he spoke peace to the men. But as the bright day went from the setting sun, the people decided to take a break for another day. The European Union's chancellor name was Jonathan and the other competitor for his title, his name was Ephraim. The Chancellor was going to announce his retirement and who was going to take after him in a conventional party which was the same date in which was going to be the birthday of Hirokazu Alexander. On that fateful day, it was night and rain poured roughly to the earth and thunder shook the atmosphere. There was silence outside the office as Hirokazu and Ephraim waited outside for Jonathan's announcement. Hirokazu was called in first. As he entered, Jonathan invited Hirokazu to sit down and relax but Hirokazu decided to stand up. The office was somewhat dark, lit up by only four electric lamps. The only sound that could be heard was that of a grandfather clock. The rain and thunder also made themselves heard in the room. There was a silence up until 2 minutes between the two until Jonathan finally spoke saying.

"You know why I have called you here with Ephraim…correct?"

"Yes I do know Sir, you are about to retire and you are going to appoint me or Ephraim the new chancellor of the European Union….I must say Sir, you are going to make a very wise decision…."

"Enough flattery, I have made my decision and Ephraim is going to be the new Chancellor, I have decided to tell each of you separately as not to create hatred amongst each other…"

"Sir may I ask why you made the decision you made…"

"Well Hirokazu, you are a great leader no doubt, and in fact you are an even greater leader than Ephraim would ever be…."

"but…"

"You lack any Humanity my boy…"

"But,Sir.."

"No buts! Get Ephraim in here now…please Hirokazu.."

"But you didn't even hear me out, I must HAVE this position, it means a lot to me."

"I know this has meant a lot to you but you must know that I put my best thought into making this decision, I really considered you and Ephraim and what effects it may have and in the end I chose Ephraim…"

As Jonathan began to speak, Hirokazu looked towards the entrance of his office and saw a huge shadow enter the room. His eyes drew away from Jonathan and Jonathan looked towards the entrance of the door wondering what Hirokazu saw but he didn't see anything.

"Sir,I have a proposition for you, You WILL give me this position, in doing so.."

Jonathan picked up the phone to call security.

"I will not be threatened by you Hirokazu, you know I don't put up with things like this, I'm calling security to get you out of this building because..what?"

Was Jonathan seeing things correctly? When he turned to Hirokazu, he saw a huge demon. He had the shell of a turle,and the claws of a lion. His face was that of a vampire and he was surrounded in a black mist aura. It was smack dab in his face, staring into his eyes and also into his soul. Hirokazu began smirking and his smirking turned into laughter as the demon looked back towards Hirokazu then back at Jonathan.

"As I said before I was rudely interrupted. In return for giving me the position of Chancellor of The European union, I will let you keep your soul, your immortal soul!"

Jonathan began to sweat and soon the temperature in the room began to rise and slowly Jonathan nodded his head as he looked at the demon's face.

"Y-y-y-yes Hirokazu, whatever you say, you can have the position, just please don't kill me…."

"Why would I kill you? I would just be soiling my hands. Oh and one more thing, if you say anything about this, surely no one would believe you but if you do…..you will die a horrible death and it cannot be tied to me in anyway…"

Hirokazu had such a devilish smirk, which soon turned into a glare. As he spoke, slowly turning towards the door to leave the room he left. When he left the room, so did the demon and Jonathan sat in relief. His heart raced, sweat trickled down from the sides of his head. Breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon. He never thought something like this would happen or he would experience something like this. As Hirokazu left, his face changed quickly right before he was in eye view of Ephraim. Ephraim got up and he smiled greatly at him as if nothing had happened.

"Ephraim, it was an honor to work with you, and it will still be an honor working with you no matter what happens…"

After Ephraim got the bad news, he wondered what went on with Hirokazu and Jonathan. Jonathan was scared as if he had seen a ghost.

It was January 16, 1998

Hirokazu turned 24 and in commemoration, his Jewish father made a party for him, with Hirokazu to make a speech in which he were to turn into the new chancellor of the European Union. Such promise in him, such abilities to be Chancellor of the European Union at such a young age….it would have to be Supernatural. The party was full of people that knew Hirokazu personally and through his career and from school. As he went towards a podium to begin his speech, Ephraim and Jonathan sat behind Hirokazu.

"My people, family, friends, and co- workers, I thank you for coming today to the commemoration of my birthday which my father had worked together. It was this day, 24 years ago, my mother gave birth to me, a young boy who became a man of promise! This birthday is not just to commemorate and celebrate my birth, but to also commemorate my new position as Chancellor of The European Union! I have worked so hard to come to where I am at at this age. I want to thank each and every one of you who have came today. Each one of you contributed in some way, to who I am today, and I thank you for that….

The speech continued for sometime and many hands were shaken and a lot of hands clapped. During the party one waiter went to Hirokazu stating there was some man saying he knows you and he has a package for him. Security was followed by this man, for some reason security did not trust what this man meant by "package". This man refused to show the package to security, stating that if Hirokazu refused to receive the package that he would leave peacefully. Security with the man went to Hirokazu and went into a secluded place during the party.

"Sir, this man states that he knows who you are and has a package for you. Do you know this man?"

There was a silence, as security looked at Hirokazu waiting for an answer, Hirokazu stared at the man. In the eyes of the spirit he saw weird things and noticed he was a Satanist. Looking to security Hirokazu slowly nodded as he waived for security to leave. As they left he soon notioned the back of his palm in front of the Satanist and soon the man got on one knee and kissed Hirokazu's hand.

"What do you want servant?"

"Master, I know you are the redeemer of the world, one sent to rule the world with ultimate power with your father Satan. But there is something stopping us from winning Ultimate victory"

"Jesus Christ…" Hirokazu snarled as he hissed after saying Jesus' name.

"Master, for centuries our people have kept an ancient relic which has been found to increase the powers of demons 100 fold. With this you can power up your army against his and victory will surely be yours!"

"Tell me where did you get this relic?"

"The only thing we know is that it was originally in Japan. Its creation draws back to the warring states era in Japan. At some point in time, our people have found it. Where it was found we do not know, but this is a blessing."

"Let me see…"

Soon Hirokazu opened the folder package and the Shikon No Tama fell into his hands.

"My word, I can feel its malice, this item is very dark. Yes I feel the power, there's no way God can win now, soon I will be Lord of all. You have done well, you may go."

The Satanist bowed before leaving.

Feudal Japan

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippou, Myouga, and Hiroshi began walking in the forest. Kagome was walking with her bike as Shippou was in the little box on the bike, Myouga the flea was on Inuyasha's shoulders and Kirara was on Sango's shoulders. It was middle day and they were almost near a village. Inuyasha's dog ears moved, then he began sniffing.

"That scent, that demon scent, it has to be KuroKado. Kagome, I forgot to ask you a question…"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"About that demon KuroKado, did he have any jewel shards..?"

"Not that I could sense no"

"He didn't have Naraku's scent on him, he couldn't be another one of Naraku's incarnations…"

Miroku walked up next to Inuyasha as his eyes were on closed. When reaching Inuyasha, his eyes's opened. His monk staff was within his arms, his arms folded in his sleeves.

"This is bad, this demon is very powerful and he didn't even have any Jewel shards…Inuyasha, we mustn't hesitate in using our full power from now on. Things are starting to get dangerous. I sense something very ominous. There is an evil looming around. It is even darker than the darkest aura Naraku can ever create.

"What! An aura more darker than Naraku's? No problem, we can still handle it."

"I will not stop! Naraku has my brother Kohaku and I vow that I will destroy any demon in my way that will hinder me from getting my brother back!" Sango yelled with such fierce

All of a sudden Inuyasha's ears moved and turned to Hiroshi. Hiroshi wondered what Inuyasha was sensing.

"He is back…what do you want..?"

Suddenly a white light appeared on Hiroshi's shoulder and soon that white light appeared to be a white hand surrounded by light. Hiroshi turned back and saw his Guardian Angel.

"Hm? You scared me a bit, what is it?" Hiroshi asked

"Did you not hear the Holy Spirit talking to you?" The Angel replied.

"Holy Spirit?" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Myouga, and Shippou said in unison.

"Well, I have but I was sort of confused about what it was trying to say to me. Ever since you left I've been having the feeling that I should fast…"

"Well that's what God wants you to do, but for Seven days. With me, though I will not be seen physically, I will be with you in the spirit world along with the Holy Spirit. As your friends would be in the next village and going dealing with their business, for Seven days you must fast and then you will catch up to them…"

"But how do I know your not a demon in disguise to get me alone so you can kill me…?"

"I am not of the enemy. I serve the man born of a virgin birth, Jesus Christ. The man who lived a sinless and perfect life up until he died on the cross. When he rose from the cross, he defeated sin, death and Satan and every demon and vile spirit of the atmospheric domain. It is he, Jesus Christ of Nazareth who is your Lord and God whom I serve"

As the Angel spoke what he said. Inuyasha and the others raised their eyebrows to what they heard.

"That's impossible! No one man can defeat every single demon! And there is no way this 'Jesus' came back to life, this for the fact if he is real.! "

The Angel looked into the eyes of Inuyasha and there was a silence.

" Jesus is real, and soon you will know the power of God through this young man Hiroshi Higurashi…."

Hiroshi looked down and he began to speak along with the Angel.

"For through fasting and prayer are powerful tools to breakdown strongholds.."

Hiroshi and the Angel said unison.

"NO! I'm not leaving my cousin alone! Inuyasha we cant! With that demon around!

" Kagome, don't worry, I'm going to be very safe. Kagome if you've ever trusted me on anything, trust me on this. I'll be back with you guys in Seven days…"

As the IY gang almost reached the village, Hiroshi and the Angel turned back into the forest.

"Well at least that problem is solved…"

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelled in pain as He was pulled into the ground by Kagome's sit command. Their new adventure would begin in this village. Kagome smiled as she looked up into the sky, the sun shined so brightly that nothing could go wrong on this day.

Hiroshi walked with the Angel as he looked at him with a questionable face.

"Why was I called for the fasting?"

"Jesus thought it was time you grew spiritually and for that to happen, you needed to be away from everything and fast and pray. Its not as hard as you would think. Fasting and praying is basically being spiritually close to God. But I believe Jesus wanted you to fast and pray for Seven days for a reason…."

Hiroshi looked toward the ground and then he snapped his fingers as he looked up to the Angel.

"Of course! Seven days! Seven is God's perfect number! So something must come out of this!"

The Angel nodded his head softly with a smile as they continued deep into the forest.

Kagome: Phew! After all this small break from fighting, after things start looking up,they get worse! KuroKado is not done with attacking us with Naraku and his demons. Hey wait a minute…Hiten and Manten have returned? Their more powerful than before! Who could've revived them? What about this new Demon with Naraku? What does he call himself? Satan! I thought he was fake!

Next time on Inuyasha!

A powerful Union! Hiten and Manten returns and the union of Satan and Naraku! See ya soon!


End file.
